Reencuentros
by TruMar-JC
Summary: Dos niñas se encuentran en un campamento..pero esperen son gemelas? significan que son hermanas! ellas unidas empiezan a investigar acerca del pasado de sus padres y su familia..Acompañen a nuestras gemelas en su aventura. **Mi Primer fanfic**
1. Chapter 1: Comienzos

Reencuentros:

I capítulo

Bien mi nombre es Kattie y ella kerly. Somos hermanas gemelas, pero hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos separadas debido a que nuestros padres se habían separado.

Pero qué tal se empezamos desde el comienzo.

***********5años atrás********

**Kattie-**

-Papá rápido o llegaré tarde- Esa soy yo Kattie Briefs 11 años de edad, rubia lacia con mi cabello hasta mis hombros y unos ojos azules heredados de mi papá. A veces se escuchar a mi papá decirle a Jessie mi nana que cada vez me ve creciendo más y me ve más hermosa, que le recuerdo mucho a mi mamá, cosa con la que no puedo concordar debido a que nunca la conocí. Saliendo de mis pensamiento terminé de guardar mis cosas en especial fotos familiares para poder recordarlos mientras este de viaje, guarde mi Gi de entrenamiento y mis dulces.

-Bien ya estoy …-Ya estas lista?- Y ese es mi padre Trunks Briefs. Un hombre sumamente guapo e irresistible para los ojos del mundo femenino, pues no las culpo es unos de los hombres más apuesto que he conocido. Bueno continuando con mi padre él es un hombre alto, con hermoso cabello color lila el cual es raro pero hermoso a la vez. Después le siguen esos hermosos ojos de color azules. Esos ojos son la razón de que mi padre tenga tantos club de fans, y otra razón sería su cuerpo, tiene un gran físico debido a los largos entrenamientos que mi padre sabe tener con mi abuelito vegeta. Otra razón sería que él es el presidente de la corporación más exitosa del mundo Capsule Corp, pero se se enteraran que es mitad alienígena me pregunto si aún así estuvieran atrás de él…

-Sí papá ya estoy lista, solo deja despedirme de los abuelos y de Jessie.

-Muy bien te estaré esperando en el auto.-Dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-De acuerdo.- Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al laboratorio de mi abuelita Bulma. –Abuelita ya me voy.-Dije y corrí para abrazarla.

-Cariño, mi vida te voy a extrañar mucho!

-Pero abuelita solo serán 4 semanas que iré de campamento.

-Aún así mi vida.- Dicho esto beso mi frente.- Diviértete cariño .

-Claro que sí abuelita..y mi abuelito vegeta?

-Mi vida ya sabes como es él y se fue a entrenar a las montañas pero yo le doy tu despedida.

-Muchas gracias abuelita bueno adiós.

-Adiós.

-Jessie ya me voy.- Le dije a mi nana.

-ahh! Cosita espero que te diviertas y que te cuides mucho cariño.

-Si Jessie tranquila, bueno ya me voy papá esta esperando por mí, Adiós.

-Adios.- Llegue al auto y entré.

-Lista?

-Lista papá.

***********************Kerly*********************

-Listo mi vida, todo listo.

-Muchas gracias mami.

-De nada princesa, ahora apúrate que se hace tarde y el auto ya está esperando te esperare a bajo.

-OK.-Esa soy yo Kerly Jinzo 11 años de edad, rubia con mi cabello hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos azules oscuros muy bonitos y la mujer que acabó de salir era mi mamá, Marron Jinzo, una mujer muy hermosa ella es rubia, de altura mediana con unos hermosos ojos celestes claros como el cielo heredados de mi abuelita N°18, ella es una famosa diseñadora de ropa sumamente bella ha habido muchos hombres detrás de ella pero yo me he encargado de botarlos debido a que son unos idiotas. Mi mamá dice que tengo los ojos de mi papá pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso debido a que no lo conozco, le he preguntado varias veces a mi abuelita 18 si ella sabe como era mi papá y solo hace una mueca y cambia de tema. Como sea estaba alistándome para irme de campamento por 4 semanas.

-Kerly mi amor apúrate- Escuche a mi madre gritar desde la planta de abajo.

-Sí ya voy.- Cogí mi maleta y baje.

-Señorita Jinzo déjeme la ayudo.- Ese es Sebastián mi mayordomo, un hombre de 35 años alto con un cabello de color castaño muy brillante y unos ojos color aceituna muy lindos.

-Claro señor Anderson.- le dije y nos reimos, ese era unos de muchos juegos que nosotros tenemos. Bajamos y hay estaban mi mamá y la abuela 18 esperandonos, corrí donde la abuela y la abracé.

-Abuelita te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Yo también cariño, diviértete y espero que no causes problemas y cuando regreses tendremos un poco de entrenamiento.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Claro que si abuelita.- Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, abrace a mi mamá me despedí de las 2 y Sebastián y yo nos embarcamos en el auto camino al campamento.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer capítulo y espero que se hayan dado cuenta es un TrunksxMarron mi pareja favorita *-*

Bueno si creen que necesito arreglar algo solo háganme saber.


	2. Chapter 2:Campamento Wildwood

Bueno antes de empezar con este nuevo capítulo debo de decir que gracias por lo reviews en serio muchas gracias y si necesito un poco de ayuda con eso de la ortografía D:

Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que esta historia me nació cuando estaba viendo Juegos de Gemelas con mi hermana y me encantó la idea para un Fanfic y quien mejor que Marron y Trunks para protagonizarlas, ya saben 18 y 17 son gemelos y pues dicen que es muy probable que también nazcan gemelos más adelante en esa familia y así lo hice. Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que este fanfic NO SERÁ COPIA DE ESA PELICULA, SOLO ME GUSTO LA TRAMA Y QUISE PONERLO COMO ENTRADA NADA MÁS PERO DE HAY TODO SERÁ SUMAMENTE DISTINTO COMO PODRÁN DARSE CUENTA CON MEDIDA DE QUE VAYA ACTUALIZANDO.

**II Capítulo: Campamento Wildwoods.**

-Llegamos.

-ohh papá esto es realmente lindo.-Campamento Wildwood un paraíso del bosque.

-Me gusta que te agrade, Bra lo eligió y me aseguró que te iba a gustar.

-Pues qué bien me conoce mi tía.- "Demasiadas mujeres se lo quedan viendo" ¬¬

-Bien aquí está tu maleta, Quieres que la lleve a tu cabaña?

-No!ehm no te preocupes papá yo puedo. Porque no subes al auto?

-Ya quieres que me vaya?

-No es eso lo que pasa es que todas te quedan viendo y eso no me gusta ¬¬

-haha muy bien princesa ya me voy

-Adiós cuídate!

******al otro lado del campamento*****

-Muy bien Kerly llegamos.

-Esto está precioso.

-Si…oye estás segura de que te quieres quedar? Digo es que…

-Sebastián tranquilo voy a estar bien tengo todo lo que necesito.

-Muy bien, ahh se me olvidaba tengo un regalo especial de la anciana.

-hahaha si se entera que la llamas así te mata de un golpe.

-Si pero no se lo vas a decir verdad?

-No sé quién sabe.

-KERLY!

-Tranquilo tranquilo mis labios están cerrados.

-Muy bien ten.-Era un hermoso Gi color turquesa.

-Wow está hermoso.

-Es verdad…bueno enana ya me voy cuídate.

-Adiós, cuídate tu también.

*******Con Kattie.******

-Cabaña 36? Veamos..Cabaña 28,30,32,34…36 Aquí es!-Hola

-Hola mi nombre es Amy .Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy kattie.

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerte…y es la primera vez que vienes?

-Sí es mi primera vez.

-Te gustaría dar una vuelta?

-Sí me encantaría.

****Kerly***

-Donde estará esa cabaña? Oye me podrías decir dónde está la cabaña 43?

-La 43? Estas conmigo qué emoción! Mi nombre es Amanda y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es kerly.

-Ven vamos déjame ayudarte, vamos te enseñare nuestra cabaña.

-Claro.- Entramos y la cabaña era simplemente muy…

-Hermosa no? Sí que lo es..y oye es tu primera vez aquí?

-Sí así es…me podrías ayudar a desempacar?

-Claro…Un Momento te gusta Marron Jinzo?- Dijo la castaña cogiendo la foto de mamá.

-De hecho es mi mamá.

-QUE? Esto es increíble no puedo creerlo..Oye amo a tu mamá en serio! Pues si te veo bien son idénticas excepto por el color de ojos, déjame decirte que TÚ Y YO seremos mejores amigas.

-Hahaha Si claro que sí.

-Bueno vamos a dar una vuelta para que conozcas te parece?

-Sí vamos.

Hasta aquí el capítulo II :D


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Capítulo III: Sorpresa, Sorpresa **

***4 días después***

—Arg! Lily estás fuera, la ganadora es Kattie.

—Ha Nadie me puede vencer, soy la mejor en los torneos. — Vamos Kattie, eres la mejor.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Oye Amanda que pasa hay?

—Hay se hacen torneos de artes marciales, ya sabes para los interesados.

—En serio?. — Dije saltando de alegría pues por fin podría hacer algo de entrenamiento.

—Sí Kerly ya deja de brincar.

—Ya vuelvo iré a cambiarme.

—Qué vas a partici…par? Wow pero que rápida.

***5 minutos después**

—Nicolas estás fuera.

—Eso es ya van 5. Quién es el siguiente? Alguien?

—YO.

—Quién eres…tú?. — Al darme la vuelta entera me encuentro no solo con una niña ordinaria, sino que esa niña ES IGUAL A MÍ!.

—Imposible. —Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

—Una gemela perdida? Wow ahora si lo he visto todo, esto será bueno. —Dijo Amanda sorprendida y emocionada sentándose para disfrutar del show.

—Ok niñas vamos a ver qué tal les va, se conocen? —Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien ella es Kattie y ella es Kerly. —Kattie revisaba a su "Hermana" muy detenidamente y pudo notar que también entrenaba.

_Nota Mental hablar muy seriamente con mi padre acerca de esto ¬¬._Mientras que por otro lado Kerly hacía lo mismo con la otra, simplemente no lo podía creer. "Bien esto va ha hacer divertido" Pensó embozando una media sonrisa.

—Sabes lo que es un Sayayin?

—Claro que lo sé soy ¼ y por lo que veo tu igual.

—Bien chicas, Empiecen. — Tan pronto como el campista terminó de decir la frase hubo golpes volando en dirección de cada una. Golpes iban y venían en un espectáculo que tenía a los presentes con la boca abierta, un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Realmente eres buena.

—Lo mismo digo, pero es hora de ponerle fin a esto.

—Eso estaba pensando. BIG BANG…

—Disco Destructor.

—Attack!

—Ahhhhhhh!. — Hubo una gran explosión que dejo cegados a los presentes por unos segundos hasta que pudieron ver cuál fue el resultado.

—Las dos están fuera de la plataforma así que están eliminadas y esto es un empate.

—QUÉ? Esto es imposible es obvio que yo gané.

—Eso es mentira la que ganó fue Kerly. —Dijo Amanda exaltada.

—Si yo gané.

—En tus sueños.

—wow pero si ya parecen hermanas. — Dijo Amy y ella y Amanda rieron a carcajadas.

—Eso no es cierto. — Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, se miraban con odio, miradas que fueron cambiadas por risas.

—Oye que tal si empezamos bien, Soy Kattie.

—Y yo Kerly. —Y yo Amanda su mejor amiga.

—En ese caso yo soy Amy la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

—Un gusto.

********1 semana después*********

—Kattie apúrate, si perdemos estamos muertas.

—Shhh! silencio Kerly hay que ser silenciosas. —Hay estábamos nosotras preparándonos para hacer que un grupo de chicas nos hicieron una broma muy pesada mientras dormíamos a mi HERMANA, SI HERMANA ya nos llevamos de maravilla y nos conocemos mejor, nuestra relación dio un giro de 360°, como sea a mi hermana Kerly le cortaron su cabello y a mí me pusieron animales del bosque en mi cabaña…Pagarán ¬¬.

—Hay salen ven rápido.

—Lista?

—Lista! — Pagarán en 3, 2,1 —Ahora.

—Te dije que esas gemelas lo iban a pagar...Ahhhhhhhh!

—Qué rayos?

—Que está pasando? Quién está haciendo esto?

—Ahhhhhhhhh! FANTASMAS AHHHHHHHHH! .

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Lo que no sabían las otras era que nuestras gemelas con una súper velocidad empezaron a hincarlas y mojarlas.

—Es lo mejor que he hecho en este campamento.

—Yo igual.

—Oigan chicas ya se enteraron?

—Que cosa Amanda?

—En 2 días será el día en que las familias vengan para realizar pruebas con nosotros y ya pensaron en que harán con este problema?

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad Kerly.

—Sí, que te parece si yo voy con papá y tú con mamá?

—Genial, será mejor que empecemos a dar información de nuestras familias.

***3 horas más tarde***

—Bien dime lo que te die.

—Muy bien a ver, Mi papá se llama Trunks Briefs es muy guapo y muchas mujeres andan detrás de él y es el presidente de Capsule una tía llamada Bra, que una copia de mi abuelita Bulma y que le encantan las compras, Mi abuelita se llama Bulma y es una mujer muy inteligente y muy bonita a pesar de su edad, mi abuelito Vegeta que es el rey de los sayayines y que no debo de esperar mucho de afecto por parte de él.

—y te falta alguien.

—A ver…Ahh! El tío Goten quien no es mi tío de verdad pero lo debo de querer como uno y aparte es el mejor amigo de mi papá no?

—Correcto, muy bien si aprendiste.

—Te toca, dime todo.

—Ok, veamos, Mi madre es Marron Jinzo, es muy bonita y debo de mantenerla alejada de babosos, es diseñadora de moda, mi abuelita es n°18 y es un cyborg y fue la que le pateo el trasero a mi abuelito vegeta jajaja, bueno, el mayordomo se llama Sebastián y es mi mejor amigo así que con él puedo contar para todo, nada mas verdad?

—Sí ya estamos listas.

—oye pero hay un problema.

—Qué pasa?

—Yo no tengo eso que tu tienes en tu brazo.

—Qué? Ahhh esto? Es un golpe de un entrenamiento, no te preocupes eso se soluciona. —Kattie dijo eso con una media sonrisa la cual me daba mucho miedo.

—No te atrevas a…OUCH!

—Listo arreglado.

—Tonta eso me dolió y mucho. —Ese golpe fue muy fuerte que me querían salir lágrimas.

—Llorona ¬¬

—Salvaje ¬¬

—Luces apagadas ahora! —Se escuchó a una campista gritarnos.

—Enseguida.


End file.
